1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a testing method, device and system, and more particularly to a testing method, device and system for shutter glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
General three-dimensional (3D) displays cooperate with specific glasses to display 3D images. The specific glasses are divided into active types and passive types. Typically, the active glasses are referred to as shutter glasses. Since the amount of ghost images of the shutter glasses is minimal, the shutter glasses are widely used.
To ensure the yield rate of the shutter glasses, a tester tests the shutter glasses before leaving a factory. In the conventional testing process, a tester wears the shutter glasses. The tester utilizes an artificial method to observe whether the operations of the shutter glasses are normal. However, the artificial method cannot effectively and quickly determine the quality of the shutter glasses.